I Think You're Drunk, Ponyboy
by spicygurl
Summary: Johnny is asleep on the couch at the Curtis home, when Ponyboy stumbles in rip-roarin' drunk. Ponyboy comes on to Johnny a little to strong for Johnny's comfort.


**A/N: If you don't like gay themes, you probably shouldn't read this.**

**Rated M for adult themes, language and violence **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders or it's beautiful characters!**

**Johnny POV**

I was asleep on the Curtis' couch. It was way too cold to sleep in the lot, so I came here. I am a pretty light sleeper; I have to be, considering I live in a house with people who could kill me in the blink of an eye. So, the slightest noise can wake me up and scare me half to death.

Anyways, I was sleeping when I heard the front door close. It was probably one of the gang, never mind them. Whoever it was came in and plopped down on me. "Oof." I said as the air was knocked out of me.

"Sorry." Someone slurred. Drunk, of course. The person got off me and bent down to my face. I could smell the heavy alcohol on their breath. "Who is it?" A long finger poked me.

"Johnny." I answered.

"JOHNNY!" The voice yelled. I could have sworn it was Ponyboy, but he doesn't drink.

"Shh." I reached over and turned on the lamp next to the couch. The light illuminated the room and sure enough, there stood a drunk..."Ponyboy?"

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"Ponyboy, be quiet!" I begged. He put his finger to his lips, childishly. "Ponyboy, what happened to your clothes?" He was wearing nothing more than underwear. Boxers and a white undershirt, to be exact. The undershirt was ripped and his hair looked questionably tousled.

He looked at me confused, then glanced at his attire. A crooked smile spread across his face. "Oh, I had a good time tonight. A _really _good time, if you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and I turned red immediately. _He didn't! No way! He's just a kid! Darry's gonna have a heart attack when he finds out Ponyboy's been drinking _and _having sex! _"Did you know they make little rubber cases to catch the semen? You know when a guy cums, he can get a girl pregnant"- he pulled out a square package and held it out for me to take. When I grabbed it he continued. "They're called condoms. Now, we can fuck all we want to and never have to worry about the pregnancy! Isn't that great?"

I then realized that he had handed me a condom. I quickly dropped it and jumped back. "Who gave you that Ponyboy?" I asked.

He wasn't listening though. He was leaning over and he grabbing his stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" He took off full speed to the bathroom, making it there in what seemed like hours. He probably would have got there sooner, if he didn't bump into and knock over everything that wasn't nailed down.

When he got to the bathroom, he leaned over the toilet and spilled his guts. He didn't bother checking if the lid was down or not, and thank god it was up. He groaned noisily and I watched as he vomited again in the white bowl. When he finished, he fell onto the floor, pressing his face against the cool tile.

"Ponyboy? Are you okay?" I asked, moving slowly toward him. He had vomit on the front of his undershirt and there was some around his mouth.

"I'm okay." He said, still pressing his face to the tile.

I kneeled down beside him and put a hand gently on his shoulder. I decided now wasn't the best time for questions. I stood up and turned to leave. "I'm gonna get you some aspirin, you think you can swallow them?" I asked.

He moved his head, and I assumed it to be a nod. It didn't matter if the answer was yes or no, he was taking those aspirin. I've been around Two-Bit, Dally and Steve when they had hangovers and Christ, they sounded awful.

I was putting ice in a glass for Ponyboy when I heard him groan. "Johnny?" I immediately put down the glass and made my way back to the small bathroom. He was now on his back and looking up at the ceiling, as if in deep thought.

I didn't think he saw me come in, so I began to ask, "What's wrong?"

He looked at me and said, "C'mere." I walked over, confidently, to my best friend.

"What's wrong?" I asked, the worry dripping into my tone.

He looked at me weirdly and then asked me to come closer. I did and I still wasn't as close as he wanted, so he asked me to get closer. By now, our noses were about a centimeter apart. I hadn't even noticed how leaned over him I was; my face burned the second the realization hit.

I made to back away, but Ponyboy wouldn't have it. He grabbed my shirt roughly and pulled me closer. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Um..."

"You think you can just leave me here? I don't think so." I tried to pull away, but he pulled me closer, rougher this time.

"Ponyboy what are you doing?" I asked, he was really worrying me.

"What I've been waiting to do for a long time." He looked my in my eyes, and let his lips get closer to mine.

"Ponyboy, you're scaring me." I said, hoping he would take the hint to back off.

He didn't and he continued to trespass in my personal space. "Don't be scared." He whispered and then kissed me lightly on the lips.

The second I realized what he had done, I pushed him off me. "What do you think you're doing?" I half yelled. _Don't get angry. He doesn't know what he's doing; he's drunk. _I thought, over and over again.

"Don't fight it, Johnny. Just let it happen." And he pulled me down again for a little more than a kiss. _Holy shit!_

"Ponyboy, get off of me!" I said, pushing him. Big mistake.

He looked at me, eyes ablaze. "You won't like me when I'm angry, Johnny. Just relax." He said, ironically calm.

"Ponyboy, stop. I'm scared." My voice trembled violently. It didn't seem to phase him, as he kept coming closer and closer to me. "Quit it!" I tried, but to no avail.

"Just a few minutes, Johnny." And for the third time that night, he kissed me.

"_You won't like me when I'm angry, Johnny. Just relax" _The words soared through my head. I decided it was best to heed his warning. I've seen Dallas angry and drunk and boy, there was a JD, no count hood if I ever saw one.

I closed my eyes tightly and let him do what he wanted. It was better than having a mad drunk after me. I should know.

It felt like he was kissing me forever. Then he stopped. "I got a good idea." I felt him fumbling with the button of my pants, then the zip flew down. _Holy shit! _I thought. I felt the cold air flood to that region and then my jeans flew off completely.

My eyes closed tighter as I felt his eyes on my member. Then his warm breath next to my regions set me off. My anatomy, having a mind of its, began twitching.

Ponyboy laughed. "Whoa, you're a horny bastard aren't you?" I didn't say anything. "It's okay, so am I." And then he engulfed my whole member.

That was enough, the final straw thrown, the thin line crossed. I curled my hand into a fist and drew back. Then I let it fly forward, hitting him squarely in the face. He immediately spat out my manhood and rolled over, passed out.


End file.
